


(podfic of) Sit, Stay

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Puppy Play, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to note that it's a cold read, and thank Dodificus and Glittertine for alpha/beta-listening & reassuring me that it was postable. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Sit, Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sit, Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528228) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



> I want to note that it's a cold read, and thank Dodificus and Glittertine for alpha/beta-listening & reassuring me that it was postable. ♥

**Duration:** 22mn  
 **Size:** 15MB mp3

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?vfoe3b7my1xqa7t) **


End file.
